Flora Reinhold and the Puzzle Contraption
by Madi-chan desu
Summary: The summary is inside 'cuz i make summaries that are longer than 254 characters. Based off of a book that i read that i thought would work fabuously with diabolical box. Its sort of a romantic comedy but the comedy part was sort of by accident.FloraXLuke!


**Flora Reinhold and the Puzzle Contraption**

**Preface:** Takes place immediately after diabolical box. The Professor and Luke are aboard the Molentary Express and they have just found Flora in Dropstone on their way back to London. Luke and Flora decided to eat lunch together while the professor works on some puzzle solving contraptions.

**Flora's POV**

"You know, most of his inventions could fit in your pocket" Luke explained "But he brought something as big as a wardrobe"

We were on our way to the Molentary Express's restaurant.

"What is it?" I asked

"He worked on it earlier this month while we were in England waiting for Dr. Schrader to show up"

"I thought he died"

"No, it was the hallucinogenic gas in the ore used to create the Elysian Box that made him think he would die, but he was just in a coma" Luke explain

"Oh, well I'm glad he is all better" I loved it when he talked all smart like that. "Can you tell me what his inventions are?"

"You won't go blab to anyone, will you?"

"I swear on my mother's grave I won't" I said meaning it

We were standing in front of the restaurant now. Glancing inside, I saw it was extremely fancy with caned chairs, glistening dishware, and starched white linen napkins folded into cone shapes.

"Where can we go? I don't want to be over heard" Luke whispered into my ear.

A thrill ran though me- Luke was going to tell me professor's secret … which meant he trusted me.

"I know where we can go" I said stepping inside the restaurant. I asked the man at the front podium if we could eat out on the observation deck. He told me that wouldn't be a problem. I believe the word he used was "problem-o". Americans can be strange sometimes.

We went out on the observation deck and sat at the small table where we could talk in private. We sat facing each other, our knees touching.

"Tell me what he's going to show Dr. Schrader" I said in a whisper as I leaned so far forward that my ear was almost to his lips.

"Alright here it is" he agreed "His first idea is to use his contraption to solve the puzzle, and then give the user three hints on how to solve it without giving away the answer"

"That will be great" I exclaimed

"It would require a big investment of equipment, even though he already knows how it will work"

"Why would Dr. Schrader want to use it?"

"It would change the way people solve puzzles forever"

This was so thrilling- to be here on a first-class train with Luke entrusting me with secrets of immense importance. We were so close both emotionally and physically, speaking in low tones. I couldn't imagine ever being apart from him again.

Over head, the caw of a crow diverted my attention for the briefest moment. As I turned and my eyes flickered up to the bird, I caught sight of nearby movement of a man ducking behind a door. It only took me less than a second realize why the man had looked so familiar

The door was still ajar and Luke was still talking. "The trick to calibrating it correctly is figuring out the approximate amount of time it will take to-"

I cut him off by abruptly leaping from my chair onto his lap and covering his mouth with a kiss. I couldn't allow Luke to continue speaking for a second longer.

His lips were warm and tasted like Brisk Berry tea. At first he pulled back a little, startled. But in the next second he put his hand flat on my back to draw me closer while he returned the kiss.

It would have been tempting to forget the man lurking behind the door, But I Knew I couldn't. Nuzzling Luke's neck with my nose, I whispered to him "Don't look but Don Paolo is hiding behind the door"

It was still open a crack and I guessed he was still there.

Drawing out of our moment, Luke eased me off of his lap and then suddenly sprang at the door, yanking it open. There was no one there but I heard the clatter of Don Paolo Retreating quickly.

In a flash Luke was off after him holding onto his hat and chased him though the train. I followed, nearly knocking down a waiter who was approaching with our lunch on a tray. "Sorry! We'll be right back" I told him. As I turned away from the waiter I had lost sight of them. In the next moment though, Luke had returned panting hard. "I lost him" He told me, out of breath. "How much do you think he heard?"

"I don't know"

"Let's go to the professor's and my room. That's where the device is. I think I locked the door, but I want to be sure it is still there"

He took a hold of my hand and we hurried toward the room. The door was closed but it was not locked. We exchanged a worried look and Luke cautiously went in, motioning me to stay back.

The room was torn to shreds. Clothing and curtains, and couch cushions were tossed everywhere. Luke was lunging at drapery and dramatically throwing open doors. When he was satisfied that no one was there, he told me to come inside and lock the door. Then he knelt down and got a small metal box from under the couch.

"It's still here" He said with a sigh of relief

"Thank heavens for that" I said

"Me and my big mouth!" Luke was beating himself up for this. "Why did I have to go blab all that stuff to you in such an open area? I wonder how much he heard"

"We were speaking quietly"I said

"Good thing you stopped me. I liked the way you did it too." I could see that he was blushed a little. I could feel myself blushing too.

"It was the first thing I could think of. I guess if our lunches had arrived sooner I would have shoved a dinner roll in your mouth. That could have worked too."

"I'm glad you didn't" he said with a slight smile, trying to hide his blushing "But I would like to check something, i-if you don't mind"

"What?" I said as I sat down on the couch

He stepped over to the couch and sat down so close to me that it would have been uncomfortable if it was someone else. Then he wrapped his arms around me so tight that it forced me to press against his chest. Then he closed his eyes and kissed me again. I melted into him, returning the kiss, putting my hand on his shoulders.

This was our real first kiss, and it was everything I'd imagined it would be. When we drew apart he still kept me close- and I so him –looking into my eyes.

"What were you checking?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Wanted to see if kissing you for real was as wonderful as it was on the observation deck"

"And?"

"Even better"

I pressed my forehead into his shoulder as he held me there. I was flooded in happiness as we sat there in the ransacked room momentarily forgetting everything except each other.

"I should lock this up in someplace safe" Luke said after a few moments

I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back. "We should do that soon" I said

Then I heard footsteps in the hall and thought nothing of it. Then the door opened and the professor was standing in the door way with absolute shock on his face.

"What's going on here?!?" He almost yelled

Luke and I stood up immediately as the professor walked in.

"Uh, uh, Don Paolo ransacked the place while looking for your puzzle solving contraption. B-but don't worry, it's safe." I spoke as I smoothed out my dress, blushing extremely red.

"No, that's not what I meant" Professor Layton said "what I meant was 'what is going on between you two?'" he said with a smile

"Don't you ever knock? Sometimes people lock doors for reasons" Luke said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry but I thought you two were still having lunch. Did you even go to lunch or did you make-out here the whole time?" Professor Layton said

"PROFESSOR!!!" Luke exclaimed turning bright red

"Ah, ha-ha" the professor chuckled as he walked over to the couch "come sit." He said

And we did just that. Professor Layton on the right of the couch, I in the middle and Luke close on my left. "Professor we only kissed twice and we did not 'make-out'. And the first time was to silence my big mouth. So it's more like one and a half." Luke explained

"It was because Don Paolo was listening in on our conversation and I didn't want him to hear any more of it" I further explained

"What exactly was your conversation about?" Professor Layton asked with a sly smile.

"Your puzzle solving contraption" Luke said in a small voice, bowing his head "Flora promised not to tell anyone"

"That's fine Luke, I'm just wondering why Don Paolo would want my puzzle solving device. Hmmm. But any way, when was the second time you kissed?"

"Professor! Just focus on the matter at hand. Don Paolo wants that device and we need to lock it someplace safe!

"I am focusing on the matter at hand, Luke. The matter at hand is what am I going to do with you to? You already live in the same house together"

"My, won't that be awkward for you" I muttered under my breath. But it seemed like they heard me.

"Now I'm starting to wonder if Don Paolo saw us kiss" Luke said worried

_Oh, no! _I thought

The professor must've read my facial expression "I know how we could find out. You could re-enact it"

"Seriously?" Luke said as he slumped his shoulders

"I'm serious, Luke. We could also see if he heard any of your conversation. It would be a good thing to do."

All three of us walked out to the observation deck and our food was waiting for us, still warm.

"Now, how were you sitting?" Professor Layton asked. We adjusted the chairs slightly and then sat

"Just like this" I said

"Now whisper as loud as you were and I'll go behind the door and I'll see if I can hear you"

So we leaned in like how we were and whispered nonsense words

"You were _that_ close?"

"Yes, Professor, we were _this_ close" Luke said as he rolled his eyes

"Okay then" The professor said. Then he ducked back behind the door and Luke and I continued whispering.

"I could barely hear you. I don't think he heard a thing" the professor said

"Well that's good" I said with relief

"But let's see if he saw the other thing"

"Professor, I don't want to do that right now" Luke said as he twisted his hands

"Why, I thought you liked kissing Flora, Luke"

"I do, it's just I don't feel comfortable doing that in front of you. I mean I'm your apprentice and you're my mentor and it would be awkward and I don't want you to see that"

"Why? Did she shove her tongue in your mouth?" the professor joked

"**NO!**" we both yelled

"Okay, okay, I'll keep my jokes to myself. Just get it over with"

I got up from my chair and walked over to Luke's chair, and then I lightly sat on his and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him for less than a second. When our lips touched I saw a camera flash and we both stood instantly.

"Why on Earth would you take a picture of that Professor!?" Luke asked obviously annoyed

"Oh, I'm not Professor Layton. I am.... DON PAOLO!!" he said as he threw off his disguise

We both gasped. We had reveled so much information to him about the puzzle contraption and Luke's and mine relationship. But I was a little relieved that the real Professor Layton didn't know about it.

"But still!" Luke said throwing his hands in the air.

Don Paolo seemed to have ignored him. Then he said in a sing-song voice

"I'm gonna show the professor"

"No you're not" Luke mimicked him

Then we chased him though the train again trough the dinning cart to the professor's room. Surprisingly he was there with the room all tidy, drinking a cup of tea.

"Layton, I do believe there is something you should see" Don Paolo said with a smirk

"It's not what it looks like Professor! Luke exclaimed

During this time I was wondering why Don Paolo would want to show Professor Layton that picture. The worst he could do was ground us. But that was not very likely.

"What it looks like is you and Flora kissing" the professor said with a laugh. "Why would you want to show me this, Don Paolo?" Professor continued, not taking Don Paolo seriously at all.

"Well…I…you see…" he sputtered trying to find the right words "Aren't you going to punish him?"

"Not at all. Why would I punish Luke for liking someone as wonderful as Flora?"

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh! This plan is going all wrong! You were supposed to punish Luke, leaving you to worry and then you would be too distracted to notice that I will steal your puzzle contraption. Then I would take all of the credit, fame, and money for my own!"

Luke had a look on his face that said "That is the stupidest plan ever". I have clue what my expression was, but I found myself pick my jaw up from off of the ground. But Professor Layton just stood there with a big grin on his face.

"There are three major flaws with your plan. One, like I said before, I would never punish Luke for liking someone. Two, I have a patent on my puzzle solving contraption. And three, a plan never works when you strike twice in the same 24 hours; you barely had time to come up with that plan, and escape Inspector Chelmy"

"Oh whatever!" Don Paolo turned his back on us and crossed his arms.

"I think you better leave now" Professor Layton said

Don Paolo started to leave, but then turned around and charged at the professor. But Professor Layton simply stepped to the side, and Don Paolo flew out the open train window.

"Well, I guess he's gone for now" Luke said sticking his head out of the window.

"So tell me what happened" the professor said. So we both told him, without leaving anything out. He listened very carefully, and nodded a couple of times.

"So that's it" Luke finished

"Okay then. I just have one question" the professor started "Where does he get all of those costumes of people?"

We all laughed and then Luke said "So you don't have a problem with Flora and I being together?"

"Of course not! You two remind me of Claire and me."

"Who's Claire?" I asked. He seemed like he was lost in thought.

"I loved her so much. As did don Paolo, But Claire had chosen me. That made Don Paolo so mad and upset. He swore he would have his revenge on me. Maybe that's why he is always behind everything."

"I thought Anton and Sophia was a good analogy" Luke started "'Hey everyone, watch my long blonde hair sway as I twirl while sword fighting'" he mocked.

I couldn't hold back my giggles, but the professor had a more serious look "Luke, they were a lot older than you two, I don't want you to follow their example"

Luke blushed and calmed back down "Oh yeah, right. I forgot about that part"

"Who are Anton and Sophia?" I asked. So they gave me a summary of what had happened while I was in Dropstone hanging out with the cows.

"Awwww, how romantic. Yet so sad at the same time." I said. I thought that it was like a perfect fairy tale.

"Be prepared for a lot of chick flicks" the professor said into Luke's ear in a half whisper.

Then the train stopped. WE had arrived in London.

"You know I will keep a close eye on you two" the professor said

"Alright, Professor" we both said, as Luke and I walked hand and hand as we left the train.

THE END

My inspiration for the first part of this story was from the novel "Distant Waves" by Suzanne Weyn. I encourage you to read it. If you read chapter 26, it is easy to see where I got the idea. Please click that button and send me a review. This was the first fan fic I ever wrote and I really want to hear what people thought if it. I'm working on one where Anton, Sophia, and Nigel are in kindergarten and there is a Valentine's Day school dance. Tell me if it's a good idea in your review. THX!! ; D


End file.
